<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gloucester Gambit by Viviennedem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899385">The Gloucester Gambit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviennedem/pseuds/Viviennedem'>Viviennedem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviennedem/pseuds/Viviennedem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not threaten the happiness of Lady Worcester's friends, for she is a formidable force, indeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rumours at the Rout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She arrived late, as was her wont, to make a discreet yet noticeable entrance. There was nothing to recommend this evening’s entertainment – the hostess was of good family and impeccable repute, known more for her knowledge of horse bloodlines than her sparkling wit. But summer had seen many of the beau monde traveling to cooler country estates, so the choices were slim.</p><p>
One step of her peau de soie-clad foot inside the overheated room and Susan knew something was amiss, a frisson of scandal shimmering in the midsummer heat that permeated the room and blended with the cloying scent of overblown roses. It was in the bowed heads and snickers of the usual bombasts, the shocked visages of the sidelined dowagers whose eyes betrayed a gleam of delicious shock. And, finally, the sidelong glance and tilted head sent her way from Lady Fitzpomeroy, indicating a quiet and private conversation was required immediately.</p><p>
That did not mean she neglected her social duties, slowly but purposefully wending her way around the edges of the flower-draped pavilion to the alcove she knew was waiting for her, an unspoken but never ignored rule that governed her acceptance of any invitation – Susan, Lady Worcester always required a spot to retire away from the constant press of attention her presence inevitably caused. Once her hostess had been greeted and praised for her ingenuity and her host gently teased for his recent run of bad luck at the tables, Susan was soon seated on a pale blue divan that paired perfectly with her azure coloured gown, a glass handed to her through the waves of gauze that surrounded her, and she sipped the sadly tepid champagne until a rustle of damask and a hefty sigh announced that Lillian, Lady Fitzpomeroy – Lilly, to her friends – had arrived.</p><p>
“Frightfully dull affair,” Lilly huffed, arranging puce skirts around swollen ankles, “until about five minutes ago, I thought Fitz was going to fall asleep in the syllabub.”</p><p>
Knowing that Lord Fitzpomeroy – or Fitz, as he was known to friend and foe alike - was in a corner nodding off in the warm air, no doubt a handkerchief stuffed under his chin, made Susan smile.</p><p>
“My dear,” she replied, “he does you proud just by submitting to these events and not drinking himself insensate.”</p><p>
“Oh, quite right,” Lilly agreed with a proud lifting of her impressive bosom, “he is a dear for that. I’ll rub his feet tonight as a reward. But, Susan,” Lilly lowered her voice and placed a plump hand on Susan’s knee, “there is news and it will upset you. It even made Fitz sit up and take notice.”</p><p>
Susan took another sip of her drink, eyes downcast as she steeled herself for what she felt had always been inevitable. Another favourite, perhaps, and a downturn of her own fortunes? But – no, no one had looked at her with anything less than their usual approbation tinged with envy. Certainly no gossip had reached her ears of trouble to come, and her hostess had been suitably obsequious to one of the Prince’s special “friends”, the same Prince who had that morning had gifted Susan with the stunning sapphires now adorning her ears.</p><p>
She rested her hand on Lilly’s and gave it a squeeze. “Come now, share this news so that we may banish its hold and move on to more pleasant subjects.”</p><p>
Her lighthearted reply did not bring an answering smile. “This will not be gotten rid of so easily.  You see,” Lilly shifted in her seat, “there has been a betrothal, expected by some but not by all and certainly neither you nor I. In fact,” Lilly rushed on, “it is that sly Mrs. Campion and Sidney Parker who are engaged, though the word has only spread through rumours and no official announcement has been made. Poor, sweet, Charlotte, she will be beyond brokenhearted.”</p><p>
Susan’s smile never wavered, the hand holding the glass continued to raise it smoothly to her lips for a contemplative sip. Only someone watching very closely might notice a higher degree of colour on her cheeks and a pulse that beat swiftly at the base of her powdered neck.</p><p>
Lilly placidly waited for Susan to comment, a welcome commodity in Susan’s small circle of true friends. She also did not prattle on nor partake in histrionics and was an excellent travel companion. She’d accompanied Susan to that misbegotten Sanditon regatta, a whim on Susan’s part that had been rewarded with Charlotte Heywood’s charming company and the diversion of a blossoming love affair between two people so obviously besotted with each other it was a joy to observe.</p><p>
“I see,” Susan said, her words evenly paced as she set aside her glass and faced Lilly, “tell me everything.”</p><p>
“The details are a bit confusing, something about a fire in Sanditon – “</p><p>
“Dear Lord, I pray no one was injured!”</p><p>
“I do not know, all I have managed to ascertain is that the terrace has been damaged.”</p><p>
Susan’s heart ached to hear of the tragedy, even as she frowned in confusion. “A setback, certainly, but not something they cannot overcome during the winter months when Sanditon is idle.”</p><p>
“Normally, yes, but,” Lilly leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper, “the rumours have also included an unfortunate reference to a sad lack of insurance.”</p><p>
Susan recoiled, gloved fingertips pressed to her lips. “Oh, Lilly, no, he can’t have been – oh, damn that Tom Parker if what you have heard is true! A mad venture under the best of circumstances but this, this is unforgiveable! Oh, his poor wife, to be saddled with such a foolhardy husband.”</p><p>
“Yes, the Parker family have had their hands full this summer, no doubt, and if Lady Denham withdraws her patronage – “</p><p>
“Yes, of course,” Susan breathed, eyes widening, “it is the money. No insurance, no patronage, without an influx of funds, Sanditon is lost. Unless – “</p><p>
Lilly nodded. “Unless one of the brothers marries well, perhaps an attractive, wealthy widow with fifty thousand a year.”</p><p>
“And that foolish boy Sidney, to save the family honour, would give up any hope for happiness and break Charlotte’s heart in this devil’s bargain.” Susan’s eyes misted over. “Oh, Lilly, this is a shambles, and all due to that brother of his and his dream of a city by the sea.”</p><p>
“Come now, Susan,” Lilly replied, “a man with a dream is not such a bad thing as that. Tom Parker simply has no business sense. The fire could not have been foreseen, after all.”</p><p>
Susan sighed, her mind adrift with the memories of Sanditon, of the Parker family and the young lady that had so intrigued her with her insouciant manner and naivete about the ways of the world. Of course, she had also witnessed the unspoken interplay when Sidney had requested that Charlotte favour him with a dance – any fool could see that the girl was in love and her handsome swain entranced, though neither of them had any idea what to do next, bless them. Sidney certainly had a devil’s cub air about him, and his romance with Eliza Campion ten years ago and the way she’d rejected him had been a nine day’s wonder. He’d gone a bit wild then, earning a reputation that many a young debutante attending their first season had found an irresistible challenge. Many had tried to ensnare him and all had failed, until he’d earned the reputation of a heartless flirt, more interested in a wager than a fair face.</p><p>
Had Susan any doubts about the feelings between Charlotte and Sidney, they’d been well defeated at the regatta at Sanditon. Dear Charlotte had been adorably confused about the whole thing, denying herself any modicum of hope with Mrs. Campion’s arrival. Eliza, on the other hand, had recognized her rival straight away, and had played the game with much more finesse. Yet Sidney Parker was above all a man who would not be denied, and he’d given everything away when he’d invited Charlotte to row with him, something Susan had observed from a discreet distance whilst conversing with Lilly and Mary Parker. It was obvious that Charlotte had won the day – and the man – without firing a shot, and Susan had left with the belief that she would soon be receiving a wedding invitation.</p><p>
But this, this was a disaster beyond reckoning, Susan could not help but admire young Parker’s loyalty and sacrifice, but it was simply insupportable that three lives would be ruined for the sake of money. Yes, three lives, since Eliza Campion, for all her machinations, did not deserve to be married to a man who did not love her, despite her belief that he would change. That marriage would be doomed and when the day came that Sidney learned of Charlotte’s own marriage, his bitterness and Eliza’s disillusionment would be complete.</p><p>
And Charlotte, pretty, innocent, outspoken Charlotte, with her bright-eyed outlook on life, did not deserve to have her future ruined merely because Tom Parker had sand in his own eyes when it came to Sanditon.</p><p>
“Well, Lilly,” Susan said, rising to her feet, “there’s nothing for it. We will simply have to put things right.”</p><p>
Lilly stood up and linked her arm through Susan’s. “Dear girl, I was hoping you’d say that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Sound Business Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Then we are agreed, Lady Denham?”</p>
<p>“Hrmph.”</p>
<p>Susan set her teacup aside and folded her hands in her lap. In the dusty light of Lady Denham’s overstuffed parlour it was difficult to see the expression of the woman seated across from her, though Susan had no doubt that any light shed on the subject would not improve it. Lady Denham seemed to be in a constant state of bad humour, no doubt exacerbated by her recent illness. But despite her altogether snappish personality, Susan knew that Lady Denham would be a formidable ally if she could be led to the post, but she also knew recent events in her life had left her even more irascible than before. Not even that coup of a marriage for her niece Esther had dented the woman’s high manner and dour outlook, but Susan was not deterred. She knew Lady Denham’s type very well and was quite aware of what motivated rich old women with too much time on their hands.</p>
<p>“Come, Lady Denham, we are not of an age where we have time to waste on prevarication.”</p>
<p>Lady Denham focussed her rheumy gaze on Susan’s face. “Hah! You seek to flatter me, but I see through that! As for time, may I assume that you are concerned Mrs. Campion will rush to the alter to secure her Mr. Parker before you’ve a chance to meddle in matters not your own? Well, I for one will not be swayed by romantic twaddle.  If she’s earned him, she deserves him, that is what I say.”</p>
<p>“Just so, and yet, she has not earned him, as you say, she has stolen him. If your niece had been robbed of her chance at happiness with Lord Babington and you had the means to, shall<i> I</i> say, remove the obstacle, would you not have seized the opportunity?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Lady Denham thumped her cane and looked away, giving Susan a small thrill of triumph. Ah, she thought, I have found the chink in your armour at last. An undeniable snobbery supported by a sneaking affection for her niece had no doubt made Lady Denham reflect on a different outcome for both her dignity and Esther’s future. From what Susan had heard, it had been a one-sided love affair, but she was a close acquaintance of Babington’s mother and had known him since he was a young buck seeking his way in the world. A good man, she had no doubt that he would do his best to make his lady happy, and there was not much more one could ask.</p>
<p>"And to reiterate, my investment would be strictly as a silent partner, allowing you to reap all the public benefits of Sanditon as well as a sizeable profit when it becomes the destination of society next summer. All I need is your cooperation when Tom Parker arrives and your assurance that my name will not be mentioned to him nor any other male member of the Parker family.”</p>
<p>“Bah, Mary will be with him, no doubt, if not the whole blasted clan, given the short notice you demanded I give them to call upon me. I’d just as soon never have a Parker darken my door again.”</p>
<p>“You’ve no worries on that account, I promise. Sidney and his other siblings are well occupied in Sanditon with young Stringer and as for Mary, I shall request she accompany me for a walk round your garden whilst you and Tom discuss his good fortune at your change of heart.”</p>
<p>Lady Denham narrowed her eyes. “Upon my word, you’ve tied things up very neatly. I won’t ask how, though I do wonder how you’ve managed to keep Mrs. Campion from young Parker’s side. I would think she’d be attached to his hip after ten years apart, even to staying at Sanditon if need be.”</p>
<p>Susan leaned forward, her tone modulated to a conspiratorial whisper. “I have heard she received an urgent note just this morning at her London townhouse, requesting her attendance upon a friend of hers, Countess Shivingly.”</p>
<p>“Amanda Shivingly?” Lady Denham shouted, ignoring any modicum of discretion, “Now there was a hoyden in her day, I don’t mind saying. And sly, too, winning a title in her first season. What good does it do to have those two heads together, hmm? Two peas in a pod is what they are – it is more likely they’ll scheme to pry Parker away from Sanditon and get on with the wedding posthaste.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Susan sighed, “do you not know? The Countess is attached to the summer court, and even now I am sure she is sipping the healing waters of Cheltenham. It will take Mrs. Campion some time to join her.”</p>
<p>“You’ve managed to ship her off to Gloucestershire?” Lady Denham’s voice rose even higher. “Heavens, just what did this note say?”</p>
<p>Susan ran a fingertip over the smooth surface of the armchair. “Apparently the Countess, who is known for her, well, sociable nature, may be in a bit of a pother with one of her admirers. The note, sent by a concerned but anonymous friend, indicated that Mrs. Campion’s calming influence was needed before the Earl returned from Ireland and things became uncomfortable. Or so I’ve heard.”</p>
<p>"Good God, but you’ve a cool head on your shoulders. That should buy us more than enough time, as long as that Sidney Parker remains in Sanditon during its recovery and doesn’t going haring after the widow and her fortune.”</p>
<p>“<i>Us<i>, Lady Denham?” Susan smiled.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t congratulate yourself too soon, my lady. You’ve allowed for the minor players in your melodrama, but I see no scenes for the two principles. And a broken engagement is not so easily forgiven as a broken love affair. Do you mean to ruin Mrs. Campion for polite society and replace her with that forthright slip of a girl whose flag you’ve taken up? And what of Charlotte Heywood, may I ask? She quit Sanditon in haste and I’ve no doubt there is a lovesick farmer waiting for her wherever it is she came from.”</p>
<p>“Regarding Mrs. Campion, by no means do I wish to see her ruined, that would be cruel. And I cannot fault her for wanting Parker under these circumstances, even though she must see he does not love her as he once did. If anything, with Charlotte’s influence upon him this summer, he has become more than just a handsome ornament and has quite matured from the attitude of ennui these young men tend to favour. I am sure that Mrs. Campion has noticed the difference, if not the cause.” </p>
<p>“No,” Susan continued, rising to her feet, “Mrs. Campion will only suffer a bruised heart, not a ruined reputation. As for Charlotte, you may leave her to me.  Even now, she is reacquainting herself with my dear friend Lady Fitzpomeroy, who fairly delights in spontaneous rural travels and is extending my invitation for Charlotte to return with her and stay with me at Chalkstone, my home in the country.”</p>
<p>The sharp patter of footsteps could be heard ringing from the entrance hall as Lady Denham grunted. “And Parker? How will you lure him into your web?”</p>
<p>“Where Charlotte is, a soon to be unattached Sidney Parker will follow soon enough. I am never wrong in matters of the heart, you see.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Had the stakes not been so high, Susan would have been amused by the charming confusion on Mary Parker’s face. She had liked her instantly upon meeting her at the regatta and had developed a great respect for her, even as Susan’s acquaintance with Tom had progressed apace. It was a love match, to be sure, but Tom Parker, with his heart mired in the southern English coast and his good sense somewhere in the clouds, was a handful in the best of times, she was sure.</p>
<p>“You are right, of course,” Mary murmured, her gaze turning once again toward the house where they could just see Tom Parker pacing in front of the parlour’s windows, deep in conversation with Lady Denham. “I had indeed witnessed what I thought was a connection, especially the night of the Midsummer Ball, but then it all fell apart with the fire and the losses and the death of young Stringer’s father.”</p>
<p>Susan gently wrapped her fingers around Mary’s elbow and led her away from the windows and down a neat path edged in plump berries and fading blossoms drowsing in the afternoon sun. “A tragedy, to be sure. Your husband is so kind to let young Stringer carry on with the work of restoring the terraces.”</p>
<p>“Yes, although he had to turn down an apprenticeship in London in order to stay on and repair the damage done by the fire.”</p>
<p>“What an advancement for the young man! I assume the apprenticeship will be offered again once Sanditon is back in order?”</p>
<p>Mary shook her head. “I don’t believe so. Tom told me it was a very difficult decision but Mr. Stringer wants to make Sanditon mean something, to honour his father. I don’t know what he’ll do after that.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Susan murmured. It shouldn’t be too difficult to discover and then convince the London office that had offered Stringer the apprenticeship to do so once again. If not, she had a certain influence that would find the young man something else, something perhaps even better. His feelings for Charlotte had not gone unnoticed by Susan, and it was for that and his loyalty to the memory of his father that Susan wanted to see him well set up. He’d lost his father and he’d lost the girl – there was no reason for him to lose everything else.</p>
<p>Mary paused on the path and turned, her gaze searching Susan’s Face. “Lady Worcester – “</p>
<p>“Susan, please."</p>
<p>“Susan, are you quite sure about this? If the Campion money is not replaced, Sanditon is lost. It was a great sacrifice for Sidney to betroth himself to Eliza, but as a man of honour he will not break the alliance simply because he has no more need of her money, you must see that. I am so very fond of him and I cannot bear to see him nor my sweet friend Charlotte hurt again.” Tears began to pool in Mary’s eyes. “I miss her very much – she has become quite like a sister to me, you see.”</p>
<p>Susan took both of Mary’s hands with her own. “Then, my friend, we are in complete accord. The widow’s money is no longer required and Sanditon will rise again. Now I must make it clear that your husband is not to know that I am the source of the majority of funds coming from Lady Denham. If he knows, then he will surely tell his brother. Things must be handled very delicately from this point forward if we are to reunite Sidney and Charlotte and I won’t have my plans ruined by any man’s silly pride. Now,” she continued with a glance over Mary’s shoulder, “I see your husband is running to join us, no doubt filled with excitement at the news. I have your word, do I not?”</p>
<p>“My dear Susan,” laughed Mary, dashing the tears from her cheeks, “I am entirely at your service, you may depend upon it. The Parker men need never know how these miracles came about.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. We’ll see the return of Charlotte to Sidney's arms yet, and if everything goes to plan, she will soon be your sister in all ways.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letters And Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letters and Conversations</p><p>
“The post has arrived, Lady Worcester.”</p><p>
Susan removed the thick stack of cards and letters from the proffered silver tray. “Thank you, Fenton. Please have tea sent in and oh, I will require that the carriage be brought around at four.”</p><p>
“Very good, my lady.”</p><p>
Fenton bowed his way out as Susan took her seat on the chaise longue, rearranging the lace-trimmed ruffles of her yellow morning dress and tucking a pillow at her back before turning her attention to the pile of invitations, notices, and a few <i>billet-doux</i> from hopeful admirers. All were set aside save one blush coloured envelope bearing the seal from Chalkstone and her name written in Lilly’s careless scrawl.</p><p>
The tea tray was placed on the table at her elbow just as she broke the seal, and she poured out a cup first before settling in to read, her spaniel Bianca jumping on the chaise to curl up at her side.</p><p>
<i>My dear Susan,</i></p><p>
  <i>
We are arrived at Chalkstone and getting established nicely. Fitz has already found your groundskeeper Mr. Clive and keeps cornering him in the greenhouse to discuss orchids and mulch and such filthy things that I can’t repeat here. As usual, your staff are delightful, especially your cook who has remembered my fondness for almond cake and sees that it accompanies my tea each morning. The weather has held fine and we are anxiously awaiting your arrival.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Of course, you are most interested in your young guest and how I managed to convey your wish that she spend time with you at Chalkstone. Well, that took a fair bit of playacting on my part, but more of that later.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
I will tell you that we arrived at her village not a moment too soon, for once we found the wretched place and arranged for rooms at the inn it was clear that our Charlotte had not outrun her unhappiness by leaving Sanditon. Oh, she put up a good front, of course, guiding us around the village and introducing us to her family (my dear, so very many brothers and sisters, I quite lost count) but she was only a shadow of the charming girl we knew this summer. Indeed, I believe her mother hardly knew what to do for her, as a mother is only as happy as her most unhappy child.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
As for her personal situation, Charlotte did not confide in me directly, though in truth it must have taken her aback to find Fitz and I in her village at all! She was kind enough to remember me from the regatta and when she asked after the reason for my visit, I fell back on Fitz and his infatuation with botany. As it turns out there is a well-known horticulturist in a nearby town and that was the excuse that did the trick.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Though we were there but a few days, I insisted Charlotte walk out with me each morning so that I could determine if she was truly unhappy for seeing Sidney lost to her or if we’d been wrong all along.</i></p><p>“Really, Lillian,” Susan murmured, “you must know me better than that.”</p><p>
<i>However, the mere mention of his name whilst discussing the events at Sanditon had her fighting away tears that she tried to hide before I could see them. So, no doubts on that front and you were right again, as usual.</i></p><p>
Susan shifted deeper into the cushion with a satisfied sigh. “I should think so.”</p><p>
<i>She rallied a bit when discussing Sanditon but as you requested I refrained from sharing any news of its future as you and I know it. It nearly broke my heart that I was unable to set her mind at rest and ease her suffering, but she brightened considerably when I extended the invitation to visit you at Chalkstone. I am hard put to say who was more thrilled at the suggestion, Charlotte or her mother, and we were able to leave soon after, once I hunted down Fitz and got him away from that poor man and his hyacinth bulbs.</i></p><p>
  <i>
I will caution you, dear Susan, that although Charlotte is content to be here and longs for your company, there is an air of confusion about her. She is a perfect companion, of course, delightful in all her ways and manners, but I also believe she is quite a smart young lady and may harbour some suspicion regarding all the coincidences. My invitation on your behalf was weak at best, something about you mentioning that if I would be travelling near Charlotte’s home to ask her to visit you as soon as possible if our paths did cross. I was pleased to point out that Chalkstone was my next destination and her company would be most welcome in the carriage as Fitz tends to either doze or prattle on about water levels and rose mites.</i>
</p><p>
“Dear Fitz,” Susan addressed a slumbering Bianca, “how we hope he never changes.”</p><p>
<i>So we are well fixed as we await your arrival. Charlotte is making good use of your library and stables, but I’ve no doubt she longs for the diversions only companions of her own age could provide. I myself am yearning to see you and hear of your successes in this matter.</i></p><p>
  <i>
Until we meet again, I am as ever, your co-conspirator,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
Lilly</i>
</p><p>
 
Susan put the letter aside and gathered Bianca into her lap, her gaze losing focus as she contemplated her next move. Her man in Sanditon had confirmed just that morning that Sidney Parker remained at his brother’s side as the damaged buildings were being appraised. Another of her servants had sent round a note stating that Mrs. Campion was on the road back to London and was expected the next day.</p><p>All in all, things were settling into place. The two principles, as Lady Denham called them, were in hand and well-monitored. It wouldn’t do for one or both of them to be off brooding on their own, as there was no one quite as addle-pated as a star-crossed lover. Mrs. Campion would be dealt with upon her return from the green hills of Gloucester, leaving Susan to the task of the day – a conversation with the new Lady Babington.</p><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Promptly at four-fifteen, Lady Worcester presented her card at Babington House and was ushered in to a sitting room virtually a-froth with fabric, laces, feathers and beads. In the midst of the mayhem, a patch of embroidered peach organdy in one hand and a white lawn chemisette in the other stood Esther, Lady Babington.<p>
“Lady Worcester,” she called out, holding up the items in her hand. “You find me in quite a predicament. Babington tells me the weather on the Continent this time of year can be temperate or stormy, and I am quite at a loss as to what the autumn styles are in Paris. We leave in a few weeks for our honeymoon and Babington has insisted that I assemble a worthy trousseau.”

</p><p>
“Well then,” Susan replied, “as I am interested in all things fashion, it seems my arrival is altogether timely.”</p><p>
“Indeed,” Esther agreed, though her tone was non-committal. She tossed aside the garments and waved at the maid to sweep aside the chaos. As soon as the divan was cleared and a fresh pot of tea poured out, the ladies seated themselves, each cradling a saucer and assessing each other over the rim of a teacup. Susan observed Esther’s patrician features, her russet hair, her <i>à la mode<i> ensemble, and intuited an intelligence in the woman that she hoped to use to her advantage.</i></i></p><p>
Esther spoke first, her tone guarded and her manner reticent. “I admit, Lady Worcester, that I am puzzled at your visit. We had but a passing introduction at the regatta as you seemed quite content with the company you kept there.”</p><p>
“I take it you mean Charlotte Heywood?”</p><p>
“Yes.” Esther dropped her gaze to her cup, her expression of careful detachment slipping to a genuine look of distress. “I have it from Babington that there was a friendship between Miss Heywood and Mr. Sidney Parker that was quite meaningful.” She looked up. “Miss Heywood proved a friend to me at a difficult time and I am dismayed that the Parker family circumstances have prevented a furtherance of that friendship.”</p><p>
Susan took a breath and released it as she felt unfamiliar tension ease between her shoulders. Esther was truly the unknown factor in Susan’s enterprise, as they were hardly acquainted and consequent opinions of the new Lady Babington had been mixed. Lady Denham had been closemouthed about her during their conversation but Susan had learned that there had nearly been a scandal involving Lady Denham’s ward whilst Lady Denham had been ill, resulting in Esther becoming the lady’s sole heir.</p><p>
“Those circumstances may be changing as we speak, Lady Babington, which is why I am here.” She set aside the cup. “May I speak plainly?”</p><p>
Esther inclined her head, inscrutability once more veiling her features.</p><p>
“As you say, Charlotte Heywood is quite special to me, and I am very loyal to my friends. The Sanditon fiasco has led to rash decisions that have caused great harm, including a betrothal that is in no one’s best interest.”</p><p>
“I am not sure that the lady currently affianced to Mr. Parker would concur with that.”</p><p>
“I will not burden you with my reasoning, but I quite agree that my intrusion into these very private matters will not be welcomed by Mrs. Campion. However, I hope to persuade her to see the folly of the alliance within the next day or two and that is when I must request a favour of you. Or, more precisely, your husband.”</p><p>
“Really?” Esther said, authentic surprise in her voice. “Babington?”</p><p>
“He is a close friend of Sidney Parker’s and I need someone I can trust to convey a message to him after  he learns his engagement is broken. As I cannot pin down the exact timing of the decision, it would be best to have someone Sidney knows to have his best interest at heart ready to stand in when the moment comes.”</p><p>
“You are that certain that Mrs. Campion will fall in with your plans?” Esther shook her head. “Not that I seek to doubt your powers of persuasion but if she is in love with him, I cannot imagine what argument you can make to change her mind.”</p><p>
Susan smiled, a small, regretful smile that spoke of memories long suppressed. “I find myself in a very fortuitous position these days, but it was not always so. When I was much younger, I fancied myself in love with someone who seemed so perfect at the time. There was hardly a moment he did not occupy my thoughts, and when I was with him, I was in the clouds. But love blinded me to the truth of the situation, and it wasn’t until after I’d made a fool of myself and been sent off to cool my heels in the country that it became clear that my great love, the center of my youthful passion, did not return my regard. In fact, I later learned how he’d mocked me to his friends – I’m sorry, my dear, are you not feeling well?”</p><p>
Esther had turned pale, her eyes wide as she listened to Susan’s story. Susan took the teacup from Esther’s shaking fingers and set it aside, then chafed Esther’s hands between her own.</p><p>
“Have I said something to upset you, Lady Babington? It is an old wound, long healed, but it made me value the element of truth that must exist between a man and a woman. If I’d known – “</p><p>
“I am quite recovered, thank you.” Esther disengaged her hands from Susan’s grip as colour returned to her cheeks. “And you are quite correct. Truth is essential above all things, as I have also recently learned.”</p><p>
Susan waited as Esther retrieved her teacup and looked down at the contents with distaste. “I admit to an aversion to taking tea so late in the day.” She looked up with a genuine smile. “Would you care to share a glass of wine and assist me with – “ she waved her hands at the piles of fabric and fripperies – “all this?”</p><p>
“I can think of nothing I would enjoy more.” Susan picked up a square of forest green silk and gave it a critical tug to verify its quality. “And Babington?”</p><p>
“Will ride as soon as the signal is given.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Not-So-Brief Interlude To Review The Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
“Lady Worcester.”</p><p>
“Mrs. Campion.”</p><p>
They gave each other a polite smile and a shallow inclination of the head before moving on to the drawing room with the rest of the guests, and whilst Susan could not look forward to the entertainment on offer for the evening – her hostess, Lady Fontaine had execrable taste in music – she was relieved to see that Mrs. Campion had arrived. She was also intrigued to notice that Mrs. Campion was accompanied by an imposing man of some years and though Susan did not recognize him, by reputation she knew him to be Mrs. Campion’s brother-in-law Nicholas, her deceased husband’s brother. He was attractive in a severe, hawk-like way, with closely shorn hair of black and silver, and Susan caught a glimpse of piercing grey eyes before the pair moved to greet other acquaintances in the room.</p><p>
“For all the heat of this blasted summer,” said the woman beside Susan, “I believe I just felt a distinct chill in the air.”</p><p>
Susan untied the ribbon securing her fan to her wrist and unfolded the delicately painted fabric, giving it a few languorous waves as she stood near her cousin Antonia, who had been enticed to this tedious affair with the promise of a romantic tale to be told once Susan had achieved all her goals. And the key to the scheme, the one upon whom all of Susan’s hopes now dwelled, was the woman sipping from a crystal glass and laughing lightly at something her companion had just murmured in her ear.</p><p>
“Dear cuz,” Susan sighed, “I’ve no idea to what you are referring.”</p><p>
Antonia raised one blonde eyebrow before removing two glasses of champagne from a passing tray. Handing one to Susan, she glanced over at Mrs. Campion.</p><p>
“Who is she? I must say I admire her ensemble this evening. Lilac is truly her colour.”</p><p>
“Yes,” Susan agreed, “she is stylish, she is wealthy, and she is the reason we are here.”</p><p>
“Oh? Is she a player in your romantic undertaking? Somehow I doubt you are on her side, based on that exchange between the two of you. Is there – “</p><p>
“So, cousin,” Susan interrupted, linking arms with her companion, “how are things in Cornwall?”</p><p>
“Damp,” was the succinct reply. “But it may well be preferable to the evening ahead. Why Farzini, for God’s sake?”</p><p>
“My dear Antonia, Farzini’s compositions all the rage right now, so you will have to be patient. In all things.”</p><p>
“Nicely done, my love. I hardly noticed the change of subject. Oh, don’t worry, I shan’t press the issue of your secret mission.” Antonia surveyed the room. “I see that London is still shy of decent company, given this wretched heat. I hear even Almack’s is struggling to find enough members in Town.”</p><p>
“Perhaps if they improved their refreshments from stale cake and insipid punch, the participation of eligible men to dance attendance on mothers and their debutante daughters would increase.” Susan patted Antonia’s arm. “Since, of course, they all want to be as happily wed as you, though not so comfortably entrenched in country life. The children, they are thriving?”</p><p>
Antonia waved her hand in mock distress, causing the egret feathers pinned to the coils of her fair hair to sway in agreement. “That is hardly the word for it. Cook says she can barely keep enough food in the larder to please my James, who at fifteen seems to be outgrowing his boots on a weekly basis. As for Harriet, my daughter’s most fervent wish is to visit you here in London, so that she may be suitably tutored in the ways of the <i>ton</i>. Apparently, her own mother is tragically antiquated in these matters.”</p><p>
“Plenty of time for that,” Susan murmured. “Come, let us sit in the back row, it may lessen the torture.”</p><p>
Though Susan was unyielding in her desire to reunite Sidney and Charlotte, truly believing it was a love that must be given its chance to flourish, she took no pleasure in the upcoming confrontation. She did not doubt Eliza Campion’s attachment to Sidney, but she would find it odd if Mrs. Campion believed that anything would be as it was in the past, at the height of their love affair.  Susan had no remembrances of the romance as it was then, except for the mean-spirited prattle when Eliza had broken off with Sidney to wed a man older and wealthier.</p><p>
As for that young man, she once thought understood him very clearly. They did not move in the same circles but there were occasions when they attended the same event, so she had not been surprised to see him at the ball where she first encountered Charlotte Heywood. Hidden away in the small anteroom designated for her personal use, Susan had watched Charlotte’s precipitous entrance, confusion writ large upon her pretty features. Seldom had Susan come across someone so artless and honest, willing to share her opinions and feelings with a sympathetic stranger simply because she could not fathom anything she said being used against her.</p><p>
It was that guilelessness, that unaffected innocence that had drawn Susan to Charlotte, reawakening a fierce, protective spirit in her that she long since thought she’d stamped out after so many years in society. Situated as she was as a special companion of the Regent, Susan had reason to suspect that every overture of friendliness, every kind word, every offer of intimacy held a secondary – and possibly predatory – meaning.</p><p>
But comes here Charlotte Heywood, a country girl embroiled in the Parker family issues, unused to society and bewildered by her nascent feelings for a man the like of whom she’d surely never met at home.  Dark, alluring Sidney Parker was the kind of man women often warned their daughters against, having only the looks and little of the money that made for a prime catch. Susan wanted Charlotte to retain her beguiling perspective and would have offered more advice, but then Sidney Parker appeared to request a dance.</p><p>
Days later, Susan had found herself still ruminating over the brief scene at the ball. Yes, she’d been captivated by Charlotte’s demeanor, but it was the addition of Parker that had transformed the atmosphere of the small room. That Sidney had sought out Charlotte was worthy of notice – men of his type rarely had to search for a dance partner. But the moment he made his request, Susan had noticed something utterly confounding in his manner. There was no arrogance, no air of boredom – in fact, as she later reviewed the moment, it dawned on her that Charlotte was not the only one entwined in the tendrils of budding attraction.</p><p>
Then came Sanditon. Poor, benighted Sanditon, struggling to survive despite the floundering management of its creator, Tom Parker. Had not Susan been bored in the city and the occupant at Carlton House otherwise engaged, she might never have given in to the impulse to visit her new young friend. Lilly too had been eager to leave the steamy environs of London for cooler climes (especially since Fitz had gone into mourning over some shriveled tomatoes and was too cross to endure at the moment) and together they’d rallied enough friends to make a decent outing of it.</p><p>
For Susan, the delight of the day had been reuniting with Charlotte, who was as refreshing as the first time they’d met. It concerned Susan that Charlotte was unsure of her place in Sidney’s affections, but that was also part of her appeal. She’d done her best to shore up Charlotte’s defenses when it came to the arrival of the inconvenient Mrs. Campion, and certainly that intimate boat ride <i>à deux<i> had fulfilled all the hopes for Charlotte that Susan had nourished since the ball. She’d spent the journey home regaling Lilly with the conversations she’d had with Charlotte, how she’d watched the hands of the two unsuspecting lovers as they’d rhythmically pulled on the oars, gazing into each other’s eyes and oblivious to the world around them until shrewd Mrs. Campion had deemed it prudent to break the spell</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
All in all, she and Lilly had considered the day an unqualified success.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
And then – calamity. Nothing could save Tom Parker from his own foolishness and nothing could save his town except a large amount of ready funds, something the family did not possess and their investor was unwilling to supply. After ferreting out all the details and winnowing truth from rumour, Susan was able to determine exactly what had occurred. The loss of a man’s life was the real tragedy, and Susan learned of its poignant connection to Mr. Stringer, the young man whose heart had shone from his eyes every time he looked at Charlotte.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
It had briefly crossed Susan’s mind that it would not have been a bad match for Charlotte had the girl never been involved with Sidney Parker and, to some extent, his ward Miss Lambe. (Susan was still uncertain what role the mysterious Miss Lambe had played in the relationship between Charlotte and Sidney, but she had a man on it.)  However, when comparing Charlotte’s demeanor toward Sidney with her more sisterly treatment of Stringer, Susan was convinced her instincts were right once again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
And now she’d come to the sticking point of the whole affair. Susan would have to use every tool of persuasion she possessed in order to bring Eliza Campion to the realization that Sidney Parker’s affections were elsewhere engaged.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Fifty agonizing minutes later, the musicians halted their performance and Lady Fontaine’s guests were invited to partake of refreshments before the renewed assault upon their ears. Susan stood up and voiced her desire that she speak with Mrs. Campion and whilst Antonia forbore to say anything, her expression was eloquent.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan glided across the floor, greeting acquaintances and pausing to converse with an elderly Countess until gaining Eliza’s side, where the widow stood chatting with a few of her friends.  Susan put on her most amiable countenance and requested introductions which Eliza made in a most perfunctory way, clearly wishing a large crevasse would appear beneath Susan’s brocade slippers and swallow her whole.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan had other plans.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“My dear Mrs. Campion,” she said, “I understand you are newly returned from Gloucester. How did you find it?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Eliza’s smile was edged in annoyance. “Very invigorating but sadly lacking in company. I had thought to visit friends there but when I arrived, they had travelled on to Coventry.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Then I say their loss is our gain. By the way, Lord and Lady Fontaine are justifiably proud of their orangerie. May I show it to you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
There was no mistaking the flare of understanding in Eliza’s eyes. Perhaps she had foreseen the inevitability of this confrontation, since Susan had made it abundantly clear at the regatta that she favoured Charlotte and valued her friendship. Bowing, Eliza excused herself and walked beside Susan out of the drawing room and down the hall to the orangerie, both women silent as they contemplated the conversation before them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Ah, here we are.” Susan shut the orangerie’s frosted glass doors behind them. “Lovely, isn’t it?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Eliza turned to face her, arms crossed. “Very. What is it you wish to discuss, Lady Worcester?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Right to the point. I respect that and so shall in answer in kind.“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Please do get on  with it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan took a deep breath.  “You must break off your engagement to Sidney Parker.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Peace of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whatever Susan was expecting from Mrs. Campion, it wasn’t a lyrical trill of laughter.</p><p>
“Really?” Eliza held her hand to her lips as if stifling her mirth. “Why in the world would I do that? And more to the point, Lady Worcester, how is this any of your concern?”</p><p>
The polite disdain in Eliza’s tone spoke volumes to Susan. Mrs. Campion was neither recoiling in horror at the suggestion nor dissolving into tears at the thought of losing her love. Nor was she raging in anger at Susan’s impertinence. Instead, her demeanor was one of amused assurance that Susan could have nothing to say to convince her to give up Sidney.</p><p>
Susan turned away to pluck an a pale yellow pansy from nearby and stroke its velvety petals. “To answer your second question first, I will not put forward any reason other than I have experience in these matters and I see three people whose future happiness is threatened by this liaison.”</p><p>
“A bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Eliza perched on a white wicker chair and tucked a curl behind her ear. “As well as misleading. I dare say the only one in danger of having their feelings bruised is that milk-faced child who was trailing after Sidney at the Sanditon regatta.”</p><p>
Oh, thought Susan, crushing the unoffending bloom into her fist, so that is how this conversation is going to progress. Well, my girl, you will find that denigrating Charlotte Heywood is a tactic that will serve you very poorly.</p><p>
She tossed aside the flower, then faced Eliza with hands gripped together in an effort to speak calmly. Eliza was taunting her, using insulting words to prop up her need to believe that she wasn’t merely a means to an end for the sake of the Parker family, if in fact she was brave enough to admit that possibility to herself.</p><p>
“An interesting observation,” Susan said, “though I do wonder how you arrived at such an opinion. After all, it wasn’t you whom Sidney followed out of the tent after you mocked Charlotte for your own amusement. I witnessed all of it, you see, and to be so condescending to another of your own sex is unbecoming to you.”</p><p>
“Unbecoming?” Eliza laughed again, but there was no levity in the sound. “Do you think to accuse me of  wounding the sensibilities of a girl who connived her way into an impromptu lesson at the oars with a man practically betrothed to another?  She is an impertinent nobody and needs to be brought back to earth. As for my fiancé, Sidney must have followed her to offer comfort as one would to a reprimanded child, nothing more.”</p><p>
“Setting aside your puerile insistence that Charlotte is a child – she most certainly is not – you are choosing to misrepresent her at every turn. Which brings me to the response to your first question. I do not doubt that whilst you may have some notion that you can reclaim the romantic nostalgia of your youth by accepting Parker’s proposal, the actual truth of the matter is that he does not love you.”</p><p>
Eliza lifted her chin and opened her mouth as if to reply, then paused and dropped her gaze to her gloved hands. It gave Susan a moment to observe her and in those precious seconds, she caught a glimpse of something in Eliza’s expression, barely a furrow of her brow and a bite of her lip, that offered hope.</p><p>
“Come now,” Susan continued, “we are not debutantes in our first Season. We are aware of how the world works and the sacrifices that are sometimes made in the name of family honour.”</p><p>
“Sacrifice?” Eliza’s eyes flashed scorn as she stared at Susan. “Are you saying that Sidney sees marrying me as – as some kind of penance he must pay? Yes, I am aware that his family’s fortunes are tied up in Sanditon and yes, I have the means to alleviate the financial difficulties they find themselves in, but is it beyond the realm of possibility that Sidney also wants <i>me<i>?”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
There was raw pain in Eliza’s voice as her mask slipped away, inspiring Susan to reach out a hand that was swiftly shrugged off. Eliza already knew the answer, and it was Susan’s unfortunate task to bring the truth into the light – but there was no pleasure in performing this duty.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Perhaps,” Susan said, “in another time, in another place, you could have rekindled something between you. But you left it too late, my dear, and that is the end of it. Sidney Parker, heart, mind, body and soul, belongs to another and if you reflect on that moment between them on the lake, you cannot come up with any other result.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“That is not true!” Eliza leapt to her feet. “I will not listen to this any – “</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Oh, do sit down and pay attention to me, Eliza. And please grasp the fact that I am not sharing this with you to injure you in any way. In fact, it is my firm opinion that once you liberate yourself of these jealous suspicions and sentimental delusions you shall see the truth of the matter. All I ask is that you hear me out.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
They stared at each other and Susan waited, hoping that Eliza had just enough knowledge of herself to entertain the notion that she had only seen what she’d wanted to see at Sanditon, and that the Sidney Parker she once loved had changed beyond her influence.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Eliza swallowed and retrieved a handkerchief from her reticule, clutching it into a loose ball. “Very well. A moment more, that is all I can promise.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
She retook her seat as Susan pulled close a matching chair. Smoothing her skirt, Susan took a moment to reorder her thoughts before continuing. Her intuition told her she was making further progress with Eliza – certainly, there was a hint to be found in the quick way that she’d capitulated at Susan’s request to stay.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Let us set aside Charlotte for the moment. As you have experienced, I am altogether protective on her behalf and I have no wish to upset you further. This discussion is about you and Sidney.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“What you could you possibly know about that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Tell me,” Susan leaned forward, her tone low and soothing, “after you accepted his proposal, did he sweep you into his arms? Was there a passionate kiss as you plighted your troth?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“No, no, of course not – Sidney is not a demonstrative man, he was all that was proper.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan’s heart and mind fought in discord – all the assumptions she’d held were being proved true, yet in front of her sat a woman slowly watching a long-awaited dream drift forever from her grasp.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Did he explain the reason for his sudden proposal and the dire circumstances of his family before the proposal?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“As a man of honour, he would naturally wish that his fiancée to be apprised of his situation.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Eliza, my dear,” Susan took up Eliza’s unresisting hand and cradled it in her own, “did Sidney speak words of love to you? Did he long to make the last ten years disappear so that it would be as though you’d never parted?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“No.” The words were barely audible. “He did not.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Then I beg you, think of yourself. Sidney Parker is a man of honour who is struggling to do the best for his family. Do you know he was in London several days before he called upon you to propose? He was furiously contacting banks, making requests of friends, even seeking a buyer for his home in Somerset, all to no avail.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“I was his last choice,” Eliza whispered, tears swimming in her eyes even as her mouth twisted into a sad smile. “That has been your point all along.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Indeed it has. But I must also inform you that an alternative source of funds has been discovered by the Parkers. Though I am sure your contribution would be welcome, they no longer have need of it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Then why has he not come to me? Why has not he informed me? Can you answer that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Have we not agreed that Sidney’s integrity is beyond reproach? Of course he will not cast you aside. He will respect the arrangement and do his utmost to make the marriage work.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
There was another strained pause. “But he will not love me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“No. And no matter what fate has in store for Sanditon, you will always have that knowledge. Is winning Sidney so important to you that you would tie him to you in marriage, even though love had no place in his proposal?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Eliza withdrew her hand and held the handkerchief to the corner of her eye. “And if I say yes?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan straightened her back, her mouth set in a grim line. “Then I say you are a fool, for every day you look upon him and see no love reflected in his eyes, you will be wounded afresh because of your folly. You do not deserve that, Eliza. No woman does.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
This time when Eliza stood, Susan swung her skirts out of the way and let her wander deep into the orangerie, soft sobs further muffled by the thick foliage surrounding them. Exhausted, Susan bowed her head and fought back the moisture her own eyes, unnerved by the confrontation but resolved that she’d done her best. It was all down to Eliza now, and as Susan thought of Charlotte awaiting her at Chalkstone, she prayed it hadn’t all been for nought.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Eliza returned as the faint sound of strings being tuned could be heard from the drawing room. Susan rose up and faced her, heart pounding as she awaited Eliza’s response.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“You realize,” Eliza said, dry-eyed and shoulders stiff, “that rejecting Sidney at this stage will make me a laughingstock in society. I won’t be received at the finest houses and shall probably be tolerated at the rest. Even now, they are probably wondering at our absence.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan kept her expression blank, though she could have shouted for joy. However, she was not deceived. Eliza had taken time to clad herself in her pride, and Susan admired her for it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Nonsense. I have some expertise in these matters and I can assure you that you will suffer no repercussions when you break off from Sidney, provided you in no wise malign Charlotte Heywood. You have not yet posted the banns, have you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“There’s hardly been time,” came the dry reply. “And your warning is well met.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
”Very good. Now here,” Susan opened her reticule and pulled out a bejeweled compact, “a bit of powder and you will be restored.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
Eliza took the compact and added a light dusting of powder to her nose. “There,” she said, snapping it shut and handing it back, “I am ready to face the horde.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Then we do so together,” Susan said, “arm in arm and laughing at the most amusing story when we re-enter the drawing room. We shall then part with affectionate kisses and promises of future entertainments that are sure to be overheard. And Eliza,” Susan stopped to make sure she had her attention, “I for one shall not be playacting.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Oh, please desist,” Eliza replied with a shaky smile, “or you will have me needing your compact again. Since you are quite adroit with your handling of sensitive issues, Lady Worcester, can you work your sorcery and somehow make the musical travesty ahead of us disappear?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
“I am afraid I lack the power needed to save us from the next hour,” Susan’s tone turned from mournful to warm. “And please, call me Susan.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><i>The peace of heaven is theirs that lift their swords, in such a just and charitable war.<br/>
William Shakespeare</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunion of Friends, New and Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Worcester’s arrival at Chalkstone was not met with the usual gauntlet of family servants in their best livery, arranged from the lowest maid to the butler. Instead, per her longstanding request, she was attended by two groomsmen for the carriage horses and one footman exclusively for Bianca, who was carried off to a doting Cook and the food that had been lovingly prepared for her return. Another footman assisted Susan from the carriage, followed by her lady’s maid, Heston, who shook out her skirts and, with a quick curtsy, excused herself to oversee the unpacking of Susan’s luggage.</p>
<p>
Waiting at the top of the shallow steps, in the gold-tinged light of the fading summer day, stood Mr. and Mrs. Tobin, Chalkstone’s butler and housekeeper. A trim and rosy-cheeked young woman whom Susan had discovered in Anglesey, Kitty Tobin was young for a housekeeper but extremely capable and more importantly, intuitive to Susan’s wants and needs. After a warm greeting to the couple and an inquiry after the Tobin’s young son Geoffrey, the two women entered through Chalkstone’s massive front doors as Mrs. Tobin began to fill Susan in on the state of the house.</p>
<p>
“Lord Fitzpomeroy and young Miss Heywood are out for the evening. They were requested to attend a twilight picnic at Aversham and were pleased to do so. Lady Fitzpomeroy begged off at the last moment, saying she’d stayed out too long in the sun and required Cook’s poached salmon and rhubarb ices to aid in her recovery.”</p>
<p>
“Really,” Susan said as she set her gloves on a sideboard, “too much sun?”</p>
<p>
“That’s what she said, milady.”</p>
<p>
“Hmm. Continue, please.”</p>
<p>
They kept chatting as they walked through the Great Hall and past the more intimate drawing rooms to the sunroom, Susan’s favorite spot in the entire house. With stuffed chairs and divans, delicate white furniture, and wide windows curtained in cheerful yellow and cool green chintz, the room looked out onto the stone terraces and the gardens beyond, giving its occupants a serene view from comfortable surroundings. It was here that Susan took her breakfast in the morning, dealt with her correspondence at the delicate Louis Quatorze desk, and read romances when the mood struck her.</p>
<p>
The windows were still open to catch the freshening sunset breeze, the sheer lace panels beneath the drawn back curtains billowing with soft, warm air. Susan unpinned her hat and set it aside, then took a seat on one of the divans, her glance skimming over the pile of envelopes on her desk.</p>
<p>
“Is there anything else I need to know, Mrs. Tobin, before I let you return to your duties?”</p>
<p>
Kitty linked her hands together and nodded. “A few things, milady. Mr. Clive’s Gemmy whelped three puppies and Miss Heywood is quite taken with one of them, the runt, who needed a wee bit of help at the start but is doing just fine now.”</p>
<p>
“Lovely, I can’t wait to meet them in the morning. What else?”</p>
<p>
“Are we expecting more guests, milady?” Kitty frowned. “Lady Fitzpomeroy directed us to have more guest rooms prepared, just in case.”</p>
<p>
“In case of what?”</p>
<p>
“She didn’t say, ma’am. I took the liberty of having the Walnut suite as well as the Birch room made ready. As milady did not indicate how many guests may arrive, might I inquire if that is sufficient?”</p>
<p>
“Dear God, I hope so,” Susan muttered, a vision of the entire Parker clan descending on her causing a delicate shiver. “So where may I find Lady Fitzpomeroy now?”</p>
<p>
“In the library, ma’am, enjoying something sustaining. We held back serving dinner in case you arrived in time, you see.”</p>
<p>
“Thank you. If Cook is amenable, please have dinner served in one hour. In the meantime, I shall join Lady Fitzpomeroy in the library.”</p>
<p>
After Kitty had gone, Susan walked to her desk and looked through the waiting correspondence. Finding nothing of import – or, rather anything of note from Sanditon – she tossed the envelopes aside and went to join Lilly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
“Well, Susan, I hope you perceive what you’ve gotten yourself into this time. Someday, someone will take advantage of your kindnesses and it just may be this Campion creature.” Lilly took another bite of cake. “Oh, this is divine.”</p>
<p>
They were in the little drawing room, snugly ensconced on matching divans of wine-coloured brocade and enjoying one of Cook’s sweet creations, accompanied by small glasses of smuggled French brandy that Lilly insisted would help with digestion and aid in a sound night’s sleep.</p>
<p>
“I have no doubt that Mrs. Campion will rally and try my patience at some point, but I cannot regret offering her every opportunity to improve herself. If she chooses to interfere or make mischief, then she will quickly feel not only the loss of my benevolence but the sting of my displeasure. By the way,” Susan continued, “what is this falderol about you having too much sun? You have not willingly spent more than five minutes in the sun since your children were in the nursery.”</p>
<p>
“You have caught me out,” Lilly leaned in confidentially, “as the prospect of a picnic was quite alarming. All that swooning about on cushions and drinking lemonade under paper lanterns.” She shuddered before continuing, “Fitz was content to go, the Earl being nearly as mad about horses as Fitz is about grafting roses. Between the two of them, they blither on and find each other great company. Neither of them pays attention to a thing the other says and they always part the best of friends.”</p>
<p>
“It was kind of him to escort Charlotte, as well. Was she looking forward to it?”</p>
<p>
“Hard to tell with that young lady sometimes.” Lilly shook her head. “She enjoys the Aversham crowd and it is good for her to have people her age to converse with, but then what can she discuss? If she gains an hour or two of distraction, that will have to serve. But now that you are here and we expect a conclusion to this adventure, distractions will no longer be necessary.” Lilly set aside her empty cake plate and sighed. “Your Cook is an artist. I must caution you I shall again try and steal him away before we leave. For now,” she struggled to her feet, covering her mouth as she yawned, “I must be off to bed. That picnic has gone far longer than anticipated and Fitz is probably asleep in the carriage, waiting for our girl. Good night, my dear.”</p>
<p>
“Good night.”</p>
<p>
It was fifteen minutes later that Susan heard the front doors open and the slow plodding thump of Fitz’s gait accompanied by a lighter tread. She laid a ribbon in her book to mark her place and set it aside, her heartbeat gaining speed as she anticipated seeing Charlotte again. So much had happened since they’d last met, so many tasks that Susan had accomplished to ensure Charlotte’s happiness, that finally seeing her again placed an uncommon strain upon her composure.</p>
<p>
She heard Tobin informing the arrivals that she was in the drawing room, then a few muffled words before the diminishing clop of heavy shoes heralded Fitz’s retreat upstairs to his rooms. There was a swift patter on wood and then Charlotte was at the threshold, lovely in a sprigged muslin gown of pale blue, her brown eyes wide and a wondrous smile on her face.</p>
<p>
“Lady Worcester!”</p>
<p>
She made a quick curtsy as Susan rose from her chair, opening her arms so that Charlotte flew to her side and into her embrace.</p>
<p>
“Dear girl,” Susan whispered, eyes tightly shut, “welcome home.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
After tossing for an hour in bed, Susan threw aside the embroidered cotton coverlet and swung her legs over the edge, feet searching for slippers. Her mind was awhirl with all the puzzle pieces she’d been striving so hard to put together and she could not quiet her thoughts long enough for sleep to overtake her. She made a mental notation to inform Lilly that although French brandy was delightful, it did not, in fact, aid in falling asleep.</p>
<p>
Pausing to stroke an inquisitive Bianca back to slumber where she curled at the foot of the bed, Susan lit a candle, deciding to retrieve her book from the drawing room in an effort to find a distraction. She paused to slip on her silk wrapper then retrieved the candle holder, slowly easing her door open and letting her eyes adjust to the darkened corridor. A current of cedar-scented air swirled around her as she eased the door shut to prevent any nocturnal roaming by Bianca and began to make her way to the staircase.</p>
<p>
Turning a corner, she was walking past the suite of rooms assigned to Charlotte when she thought she saw a flicker of light at the base of the door, at the gap where the wood did not quite meet the parquet floor. She paused, squinting in the dark, and then saw it again, accompanied by a rustling sound from inside and the creak of a floorboard.</p>
<p>
Book forgotten, Susan held up her hand to knock, then withdrew it. Charlotte could be awake for any number of reasons, even though they’d both confessed earlier that they were too weary to have any meaningful conversation until morning. But here was Susan, unable to sleep for worry about the girl who even now was sitting up alone, perhaps her own thoughts in turmoil over the turns her life had taken.</p>
<p>
Decision made, Susan rapped lightly on the smooth wood, then waited. She was about to knock again when Charlotte opened the door, a lit candle held by a silver candlestick in her hand.</p>
<p>
“Lady Worcester, I am so sorry! I pray I did not disturb you?”</p>
<p>
“Not at all, my child. I find that sleep has evaded me and I was seeking out a book I was reading earlier. Are you not well? It is far too late for you to be awake.”</p>
<p>
“No,” Charlotte tilted her head, dark curls falling across her shoulders onto the plain batiste nightshirt she wore. “I am – I too am unable to sleep.”</p>
<p>
“Your rooms, they are comfortable?”</p>
<p>
“Oh, yes, of course they are, it is merely my imagination that continues to be restless.”</p>
<p>
“Hmm. Very well, grab your wrapper and put something on your feet. With neither of us able to find slumber this night, we may as well make good use of the moment.”</p>
<p>
Charlotte quickly moved to do as she was bid, then Susan led her back to her own suite and into a small sitting room that overlooked the rose-edged path to the stables. There Susan pulled two chairs close together and directed Charlotte to sit in one before retrieving a sleepy Bianca and placing her in Charlotte’s lap.</p>
<p>
“There,” Susan noted with satisfaction, “now all we lack is tea.”</p>
<p>
“Tea?” Charlotte’s fingers ruffled Bianca’s silky ear. “Who is there to make it at this hour?”</p>
<p>
“My dear Charlotte, this house is never completely still. I have staff available at all hours for emergencies and this, needless to say, qualifies.”</p>
<p>
In short order, tea and biscuits were placed on the table by a drowsy maid and the room illuminated with just enough candlelight to maintain its cozy atmosphere. Susan, observing a silent, contemplative Charlotte over the edge of her teacup, concluded that the girl was too shy to share her feelings and decided to give her the opportunity by striking right at the heart of the matter.</p>
<p>
“My friend, my dear young friend, it is high time we discussed what happened between you and Mr. Sidney Parker.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Truth of The Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And remember,” Susan whispered, “we shall be visiting Gemma and the puppies directly after breakfast but do sleep as long as you need, my dear.”</p>
<p>Susan eased shut the door to Charlotte’s bedroom and returned to her own sitting room. Bianca had long abandoned her to the snug nest of covers on Susan’s bed, leaving her alone with biscuit crumbs,  half empty cups of cold tea, and her thoughts.</p>
<p>
She pulled her wrapper tightly around her waist and sat down, one leg curled beneath her as she was wont to do as a young girl. Most of the candles had guttered out and those that remained threw velvety grey shadows on the flocked walls, cocooning Susan in semi-darkness and the solemn quiet of predawn.</p>
<p>
At first, Susan stared into the middle distance, her mind in a whirl after the story that Charlotte had told. Then, with a great gasp, she buried her face in her hands, torn between tears and laughter as she began to recall the last hour.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
It had taken a few moments for Charlotte to gather her thoughts. During that time, Susan nibbled on a biscuit and observed the young woman’s face, noting with pleasure the youthfully vulnerable curve of her cheek, the strong brow that spoke of independence, the dimple in her chin that suggested both strength and obstinance. She had been drawn to Charlotte that first night in London, grasping immediately that this was not another wispy London miss on the hunt for a title. There was no artifice and certainly no air of privilege that the more refined girls wore like fashion’s newest bonnet.</p>
<p>
No, Charlotte Heywood had been as open as a sunflower, revealing a character that spoke to Susan’s own romantic soul with the few words they’d had time to exchange before Sidney arrived. Charlotte could not know how much her expression betrayed her when he’d requested her hand for a dance, but Susan had seen it all so clearly, in Sidney as well as Charlotte.  She also knew better than most that the path of love is often blocked with seemingly insurmountable obstacles, and she committed herself on the spot to making sure those obstacles were removed, blithely expecting it to be an effortless task.</p>
<p>
But never, not for a million pounds, could she have guessed how Charlotte had come to be in London at all, let alone involved in the astonishing tale of the mysterious Miss Lambe.</p>
<p>
“My first true conversation with Mr. Parker,” Charlotte had begun, her voice pitched low and her gaze on the floor, “was unpleasant. I had voiced a point of view that Mr. Parker had found insulting and he was very cutting in his response. Of course, I promised myself that I would refrain from any further conversation with him, but as he was in and out of his brother’s residence in Sanditon, we were in each other’s company more often than not. But our communications remained in much the same vein – I believe he found me too forward, too impertinent compared to his usual company.”</p>
<p>
“A typical response from a man who is unused to a woman comfortable with speaking her mind.”</p>
<p>
That brought a small smile to Charlotte’s face. “He is not the only one at fault. I misjudged him regarding Miss Lambe – I thought him heartless to separate her from her love and told him so, only to find out too late that he had kept her best interests in sight all along.”</p>
<p>
“Oh yes, do tell me about this Miss Lambe.” Susan settled deeper into her chair, looking forward to having her curiosity sated. “I confess I know little about her, other than she is Parker’s ward and arrived  from tropical climes.”</p>
<p>
“This incident is not something I take pride in recounting. I was involved in a deception that nearly cost Georgianna everything.”</p>
<p>
Thus began a tale that Susan could scarcely believe. Her eyes grew wide, her hands clenched with excitement as she listened to the story of Charlotte realizing she’d been duped and then haring off to London alone to find her friend. A chance encounter with Sidney had taken her to some unseemly parts of town, until finally there was a moonlit carriage chase through the moors to rescue the heiress and vanquish the villain.</p>
<p>
“Oh, Charlotte,” Susan breathed, “that is akin to something in a novel by Mrs. Radcliffe! Were you not frightened?”</p>
<p>
“Terrified,” Charlotte admitted, “though not for myself, as I was perfectly safe with Sidney, but for my friend. Had I not accommodated the relationship she would never have been placed in danger.”</p>
<p>
“Somehow, my dear, I am of the opinion that your Miss Lambe would have found her way to this catastrophe with or without you, so you must absolve yourself of guilt in this manner. And Sidney? How did your relationship fare under these dramatic circumstances?”</p>
<p>
The corner of Charlotte’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “He found me an annoyance, for I was determined to find Georgianna whether he assisted me or not. When he discovered that I would not countenance being told to wait in the carriage whilst he made inquiries, he finally agreed and we were able to undo the plot to marry Georgianna off for the sake of a debt.”</p>
<p>
“You were very brave but very foolish, Charlotte.”</p>
<p>
Charlotte smiled, a genuine smile full of mischief and affection. “Yes, Sidney has found it necessary to remind of me of that on occasion.” Her expression faded to one of resignation. “I shall be forever grateful for his intervention” – she looked up at Susan – “and for convincing me to attend the soiree that brought you and I together.”</p>
<p>
“Really? Attending that evening’s entertainment was Sidney’s idea?”</p>
<p>
“I was in no mood for dancing, a sad comment on my low spirits that night, even though Miss Lambe was safe. But Mr. Tom Parker was there as well, to encourage people to visit Sanditon, and I thought perhaps I could be of some help. Of course, that was also the first time I beheld Mrs. Campion. Had I known – “</p>
<p>
“No, my girl, do not tread that path, it will take you nowhere. Was it this misadventure that turned the tide in your relationship with Sidney?”</p>
<p>
“This and so many other little things. I admit to some confusion when I found myself longing to be in his presence, even when he was only playacting with his nieces and nephews.”</p>
<p>
“Playacting? Sidney Parker? The same Sidney Parker who strolls about town with his ivory-handled cane and glowers at everyone who wishes him good day?”</p>
<p>
As intended, Charlotte giggled at Susan’s exaggerated tone of disbelief, but then she turned thoughtful. “Really, that is nothing but a façade. He is actually the most sensitive of men. He has confessed to me how I have made him a better person and I cannot forget – “</p>
<p>
Her voice trailed away as she lowered her eyes and Susan remained silent. She wanted Charlotte to recall all the goodness she had found in the man, to relive the fond moments they shared, not the tragic way they must have parted. Finally, the question had to be asked.</p>
<p>
“Charlotte,” she murmured, “forgive me for being so bold, but was there an understanding between you and Sidney?”</p>
<p>
Charlotte looked up and blinked, then shrugged. “I am – that is, we were – we took a walk, you see.”</p>
<p>
“A walk? A walk to where?”</p>
<p>
“I had a fitting one day for the dress I was to wear to the Midsummer Ball. Sidney had offered to take care of any errands I had in town – “</p>
<p>
“Well done, Sidney,” Charlotte said,<i>sotto voce<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“ – and I suggested we walk together. But instead of the dressmaker’s, the day was fine and we found ourselves on the cliffs above the beach.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Sharing confidences, no doubt.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Hardly speaking at all. It was as though we knew each other’s thoughts, like – like a fine thread running between us. I would glance at him to find him looking at me, then he would turn his attention to the path, or the sky, or the sea.  I had accepted I had feelings for him but until that moment, I was unsure if he felt anything for me other than sisterly affection.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“And did he set your mind at rest on that account?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Not even the intermittent flicker of candlelight could disguise the roses that bloomed in Charlotte’s cheeks nor the glow in her brown eyes as she remembered whatever had occurred next upon the cliffs of Sanditon. Had Susan harboured any concerns regarding the more delicate components of the burgeoning relationship between these two young people, they were forever laid to rest, as Charlotte’s unbidden reaction to the question was undeniable.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Never mind, dear Charlotte, I believe I have your answer.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Charlotte lifted her hands to her flaming cheeks as she continued, seemingly determined to tell the story to its end. “We decided to return to town, as there were others coming out to enjoy the day. After that, preparations for the ball in addition to visits paid to Lady Denham kept us separated until the following night. Sidney managed to request that I meet him on the balcony above the dance floor.” Her eyes widened with unshed tears as she looked directly at Susan. “We were alone there, and I believed that he would request my – but then word spread of the fire.”</i>
  </i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan pressed her palms together and rested her chin on her fingertips. The enormous tragedy of that fire had placed the most cruel circumstances upon Sidney and Charlotte, and Susan was only now realizing how near they had been to that happiness that Susan desired for them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“When did you learn that the structures were not insured?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“After the Parkers inspected the damage.” Clear-eyed once more, Charlotte lifted Bianca from her lap and set her gently upon the floor. “Even as Sidney prepared to travel to London in an attempt to alleviate the situation, I still believed it would not damage the unspoken bond between us. When we parted at the carriage, we shared a moment of such intimate communication that I was left anticipating his return would find us closer than ever.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
She rose to her feet and walked over to the mantelpiece, stepping around Bianca who had curled up on the hearth rug. Susan remained silent as Charlotte rested a hand on the mantel’s edge, her curls obscuring her face.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Then all was lost,” Charlotte whispered, “even as Sanditon was saved.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan’s breath hitched at the strain now audible in Charlotte’s voice. How bitter to find love and then lose it to the very thing that had brought them together. Then understanding dawned on Susan and she rose to stand behind Charlotte, resting her hands lightly on Charlotte’s shoulders.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“It wasn’t just Sidney you’d lost, was it?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Charlotte shook her head, her expression still hidden. “No, it was all of it.” She turned her head and finally, Susan saw the tracks of slow tears on Charlotte’s cheek. “You see, I had fallen in love with Sanditon, too.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
The tears came in earnest as Susan gathered Charlotte into her arms. Surely this was the first time the girl had given voice to all that had occurred this summer, and perhaps her mother would not have understood the depth of Charlotte’s anguish.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Yes, child,” Susan murmured into Charlotte’s sweet-smelling locks, “set your grief free. You have been burdened with far more than what is fair.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
It was not long before Charlotte pulled away and faced Susan with a tremulous smile. “I beg your pardon, Lady Susan. I am not given to tears very often and reliving these events has been more difficult than I’d imagined.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Susan pulled an embroidered handkerchief from her pocket and patted away the remnants of Charlotte’s tears. “A lady is entitled to a good cry when love is involved. Now,” she tossed aside the handkerchief, “I believe we’ve had enough revelations for one evening. Let us to bed so that we may greet the day with a new perspective.” And a surprise guest, but Susan kept that observation to herself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>It was the last extinguishing candle that drove Susan to her bed, careful not to disturb Bianca as she pulled the coverlet about her ears. What had begun not so long ago as a summer <i>divertissement<i> had become a crusade, and she could only hope that when Sidney Parker arrived later that day, all would be made right.</i></i><br/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prelude To A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of Susan’s machinations, her schemes, plans and designs, were to come to fruition this day. She had arranged people and places like pieces on a chessboard, all in aid of bringing together a man and woman who’d had their chance of a life together ripped away by circumstances they could not control.</p><p>
Susan had taken such care to arrange this upcoming moment – forming alliances, conjuring allies out of enemies, creating coincidences that would culminate in a romantic reunion of two lives she would be blessed to watch grown in love and in harmony.</p><p>
Everything stood in readiness. She’d calculated that Sidney would arrive some time the day after she returned to Chalkstone, if Babington was at all capable of managing the thing. Awakening that morning, not too much past her usual time, she dressed and went downstairs to find that Charlotte had been up for hours and was at that moment visiting the puppies in the stables. Fitz had arisen with the sun to follow Mr. Clive out to the pear orchards, and Lilly had yet to ring for her maid. All in all, everything and everyone were where they should be and, as Susan sipped her morning chocolate in the sunroom, she was well pleased with herself.</p><p>
At noon, addressing her correspondence whilst Charlotte wrote a letter to her mother and Lilly snoozed beneath her ladies’ journal, she had a momentary twinge of uneasiness. The weather was warm and pleasant, a mere tinge of the autumn to come in the slant of the sun, so the roads should be easily navigable. Her missive to Sidney, conveyed by Babington through the auspices of Esther, had been a masterpiece of erudition and clarity. Nothing should be standing in her way – surely the most difficult part was behind her?</p><p>
At two o’clock, when Lilly suggested an excursion into town, Susan hesitated but agreed. Of course, coming home to find Sidney Parker impatiently waiting on Chalkstone’s steps for his love to return would be a satisfying vignette, so she called for the carriage and soon they were on the high street, strolling and greeting acquaintances who were also enjoying the day. It was a neighbour who reminded Susan of the dances held in the local assembly rooms, one of which was to be held the following evening.</p><p>
At the mention of the dance, Charlotte, whose sunny disposition that day had only been shadowed by the occasional cloud of her thoughts, turned to Susan.</p><p>
“Do you attend these when you are in residence, Lady Worcester?”</p><p>
“I have, several times. It makes for an enjoyable evening.” Seeing Charlotte’s expression of interest – and assuming that the assembly rooms would be far from her thoughts at this time tomorrow – Susan acquiesced. “And of course, we will be delighted to attend.”</p><p>
Ignoring Lilly’s look of confusion, they returned to Chalkstone, where Mr. Parker was most certainly not waiting like a returning knight errant on the stone steps.</p><p>
What could have gone wrong? By the time the company sat down for dinner that evening, still only four in numbers, Susan’s nerves were suffering. If Sidney refused to come to Chalkstone – something Susan would never believe – surely Babington would have sent word to her? But the post had been devoid of any correspondence from Sanditon, and so Susan was left to think that something she could not account for had delayed Sidney’s arrival.</p><p>
Noon the next day found Susan furiously writing letters at her desk, preparing notes to send to anyone involved in this enterprise. She had a small pile of correspondence prepared when she paused and leaned back, setting down her quill with a sigh. With no word from Babington, she was working in the dark, not an accustomed situation for Lady Worcester. The world was not always ordered to her liking, but she refused to give in to despair.</p><p>
“There you are, Susan.” It was Lilly at the door of the sunroom. “Come away from whatever it is you are doing. We have a crisis of fashion on our hands.”</p><p>
Unaccountably relieved, Susan stood up. “Then I am at your service, of course.”</p><p>
As it happened, the crisis was a dress Charlotte had brought that she had chosen to wear to the assembly rooms. It had become damaged and was quite unwearable, leaving her no other choice but to decline to attend the dance.</p><p>
“Nonsense,” Susan said as she cast aside the offending garment on to Charlotte’s bed, “I have wardrobe enough for both of us. Anna,” this to the maid assigned to assist Charlotte during her stay, “please have Heston join us in my chambers.” Turning to Charlotte, she added, “Heston is a magician. She will alter something of mine to fit you to perfection.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
It was late afternoon when Lilly and Susan met in the small drawing room, dressed for the assembly. A note from Aversham had invited them to a pre-dance supper and they had accepted, waiting now upon Fitz who was ensconced in the library with a fortifying libation and a botany journal, and Charlotte, who was having her borrowed dress inspected by the ever-exacting Heston.</p><p>
Resigned to another day’s delay in Sidney’s arrival, Susan was looking forward to the evening and seeing Charlotte amidst company of her own age. She and Lilly were chatting and enjoying a sherry when a loud clatter from the hall caught their attention. They turned to the threshold to behold Tobin, looking flustered, with Mrs. Tobin at his shoulder. Before he could make any announcement, Sidney Parker was pushing past him, followed by a bedraggled Babington, both of them making their bow.</p><p>
“Forgive the intrusion, Lady Worcester,” Sidney said, “Is she here? May I see her?”</p><p>
“My lady,” Tobin interjected, “the gentlemen would not be stopped, I tried – “</p><p>
“It is of no matter, Tobin.” Turning to Sidney, she surveyed him up and down, eyebrows rising. “Good heavens, Mr. Parker! Whatever has happened to you?”</p><p>
Sidney Parker was an inordinately handsome man and even now, with mud splattered across his person from head to toe and once-bright hessians dulled with clods of dirt and turf, he cut a fine figure. Babington beside him was in the same state, and though his expression was more one of embarrassment, it was he who spoke first.</p><p>
“Apologies, my lady, we had not planned on this late arrival. The journey here did not go as I had hoped.” He shot a fond but annoyed look at an oblivious Sidney, who had not turned his intense gaze from Susan’s’ face.</p><p>
“I will look forward to hearing the story of it.”</p><p>
“Lady Worcester.” Sidney brought her attention back to him. “I am determined to see Miss Heywood as soon – “ He broke off when a sharp elbow from Babington connected with his shoulder.</p><p>
“Of course,” Susan murmured, “let me have a moment to think.”</p><p>
Aware of five people staring at her – two curious, two annoyed at the dirt on the floor and the severe lapse of manners, and one hiding the fear of heartbreak beneath a lowered brow, Susan paused. Any moment Charlotte was going to come down the stairs to find them all there, and a romantic reunion in front of a crowd was not what Susan had in mind.</p><p>
Finally, Susan spoke. “Everyone, I beg you to do exactly as I say. Mrs. Tobin, where is Bianca?”</p><p>
Kitty opened and closed her mouth, obviously caught off guard. “As this time, ma’am? Asleep in her basket under Cook’s table, I believe.”</p><p>
“Excellent. Make sure she remains there for the next few minutes. Tell Cook we will be six for a late supper and to have the kitchen put together anything, it doesn’t matter. And send a maid to make sure the curtains in the sunroom are drawn.”</p><p>
As Kitty curtsied and turned to leave, Susan addressed Babington. “Lord Fitzpomeroy is in the library and would no doubt enjoy a bit of company. Tobin, please escort Lord Babington to the library but make sure to take the north stairs. Inform his lordship of the change of plans, then send a footman to Aversham with our regrets, as Lady Fitzpomeroy has taken ill and we must excuse ourselves.”</p><p>
“I am in no wise fit for company,” Babington protested.</p><p>
“Oh, pooh, Fitz won’t mind. He’ll probably inquire where you found the grass upon your boots before he notices anything else. Time enough for ablutions later. Tobin, please.”</p><p>
“Ma’am.” Tobin led Babington away, leaving Susan with an increasingly impatient Parker and a bemused Lilly.</p><p>
“Mr. Parker, I appreciate your patience. Yes, Charlotte is upstairs and I would think a bit of privacy for the two of you is in order. Reynolds,” she called out to a footman in the hall, “please escort Mr. Parker to the terrace and make sure that the torches are lit.”</p><p>
Reynolds appeared in the doorway but Sidney did not stir.</p><p>
“Lady Worcester, I cannot begin – ” he began, but Susan interrupted him.</p><p>
“Later, my dear. Your love will be here any moment and I will send her to you directly. Now, shoo!”</p><p>
Sidney bowed and followed Reynolds to the hall and as Susan took a deep breath, Lilly began to applaud.</p><p>
“Well done, my dear. Now that you have everyone where you want them, whatever happens next? Oh, and I feel quite well, thank you.””</p><p>
Hearing the rustle of imported silk moiré on a thick Aubusson carpet, Susan smoothed her gloves with an air of innocence. “I can’t imagine to what you are referring, dear friend. Ah, Charlotte, you look enchanting!”</p><p>
And indeed, she did. Standing at the threshold where Sidney Parker had loomed just minutes earlier, Charlotte was a vision in an exquisitely simple dress of pale green silk, wearing a necklace of linked peridots with matching ear bobs, her hair arranged <i>à la grecque</i> so that green ribbons and dark curls cascaded from the top of her head over her right shoulder.</p><p>
 Charlotte turned so that the folds of the dress billowed out like a flower. “This is the most beautiful dress, Lady Susan, and Heston is a marvel.” She stopped and looked down, then back at Susan. “Where did all this mud come from?”
</p><p>
  
“Never mind that, my dear, we have more pressing issues. It seems Bianca has run off and no one can find her.”
</p><p>
 
Instantly, Charlotte was all gravity. “Oh, no! How can I be of assistance?
</p><p>
  
“Lilly and I will search the front grounds. If you would be so kind as to investigate the terraces as she does like to chase rabbits before the sun goes down.”
</p><p>
  
“Of course.” Charlotte sped through drawing room toward the rear of the house, where a door would lead her to the terraces. As soon as she was out of sight, Susan grasped Lilly’s wrist and gave it a tug.</p><p>
  
“Quickly! To the sunroom!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Quiet Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fading sun scattered light and shadow through the shivering leaves of birch trees that edged the terraces, painting the walls of Chalkstone like golden, shimmering water. A quickening breeze evocative of the coming autumn ruffled the depths of the reflecting pond that stretched away from the house, then the light wind turned on itself to lift Charlotte’s curls, loosening some of them to tumble unheeded from their ribbons.</p>
<p>
She stood on the main terrace, the slanted light gilding the smooth arch of her neck as she looked down at Sidney Parker, bare-headed and mud-stained, tall and taut as the string of a bow, where he waited on the next step. He had an unbelievable tale to share of how he had come to be at Chalkstone that evening, and another of how Sanditon had been blessedly released from an obligation that had come at far too high a cost.</p>
<p>
Most urgently, he had come to tell her that he was free.</p>
<p>
When Susan had folded aside a small portion of the sunroom’s curtain to peer outside, she had seen Charlotte running up the terrace levels after searching for Bianca just as Sidney had stepped out from the shadows of a tall hedge, approaching her as one would a startled deer, gently and with soft words. They now stood motionless as if in a tableau, Charlotte with one hand pressed to her heart, Sidney with his ungloved hand outstretched.</p>
<p>
There were words being spoken, unheard by anyone other than the two of them, perhaps a plea for a second chance from Sidney, perhaps a reconciling word of comfort from Charlotte as she tried to take in all that he revealed. More words, a tentative tilt of the head from Charlotte followed by a poignant smile as Sidney, with the purity of his cause and the steadfastness of his heart, wove her tattered dreams back into an exquisite reality.</p>
<p>
Sidney was patient as he declared his love – his straight posture never altering, the devotion in his eyes never wavering. When at last he lifted his other hand to Charlotte, she did not hesitate to reach out to him, her smaller hands enveloped in a warm clasp before Sidney lifted her off her feet and into the sanctuary of his embrace.</p>
<p>
Susan held her breath as they now stood motionless, wrapped in each other’s arms, taking their time to indulge in the priceless joy of this reunion. Sidney was the first to lean back, lifting a hand to smooth away Charlotte’s tangled curls from her eyes. He murmured something that elicited a shy laugh, letting his fingers drift down, a tender caress to her cheek, before cupping her chin. With one last searching look into her eyes, he bent down and pressed his lips to Charlotte’s, a long-awaited kiss of passion released and of love rediscovered.</p>
<p>
“Dear God,” Susan murmured with a satisfied sigh and a blink of blurred eyes, “I am quite undone.”</p>
<p>
“Susan!” There was a thump of a fist against a cushion, “I beg of you, tell me what is happening!”</p>
<p>
Waving Lilly to silence, Susan thought briefly that this would be the proper time to back away from the window and let the lovers have their privacy, but with a silent apology for possessing a weak will, she pressed her nose tighter against the windowpane, the curtain camouflaging all but one inquisitive eye.</p>
<p>
The kiss lingered, ebbed and shifted, the intoxicating touch of their mouths as nectar quenching a thirst too long denied. There came an an unexpected playfulness between them as Charlotte evidently whispered some critical remark about Sidney’s state of dress. He pulled back and shook his head as if denying he saw anything wrong with his apparel, possible replying with an equally humourous explanation as Charlotte laughed before dropping her head to Sidney’s shoulder. He drew her close again, both of them unconcerned with the blotches of dried mud and grass on his suitcoat now being transferred to Susan’s once flawless gown. This affectionate teasing was something Susan would have expected from Charlotte, a lighthearted, steady girl, but not from Sidney, who was often too serious for his own good.</p>
<p>
Before Susan could persuade herself that she had seen enough, Sidney reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Charlotte. She listened, a frown between her brows, as he explained whatever importance it held for the two of them. When Charlotte lifted her hand to her mouth in shock, Susan’s heart skipped a beat – surely that strip of paper was not about to undo all her good work?</p>
<p>
But no, the moment of panic passed when Charlotte threw her arms around Sidney’s neck as he swept her off her feet and twirled her about, the once pristine skirt of the pale green dress now ruined beyond repair, billowing out as they celebrated one last mysterious hurdle overcome. It was certainly worth whatever Susan had paid for the dress as she watched them laugh – Sidney Parker had a heartbreakingly charming smile, once he used it – then embraced again, the piece of paper clutched in Charlotte’s hand.</p>
<p>
They were genuinely well-matched, and from her secret vantage point, Susan imagined she recognized that fine thread Charlotte had described begin to reweave itself, not between them but around them, a filament once torn asunder now binding them together anew, an unbreakable silken cord of uncommon devotion.</p>
<p>
With another sigh, this one of satisfaction for a job well done, Susan pulled the curtain closed and twisted back into her chair to face an impatient Lilly.</p>
<p>
“Well?” Lilly demanded. “Is it done?”</p>
<p>
“Beyond our wildest expectations, my dear.” Susan stood up and extended her hand to Lilly, who had foregone the temptation to spy on the young couple by claiming that she could hardly see beyond her own nose without her lorgnette and so had to wait for the telling of the romance from Susan. “Come, let us return to our sherry and I will tell you everything.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
As it turned out, they were only three at dinner in the main dining room. Lord Fitzpomeroy had excused himself, claiming he’d found a possible cure in a new publication for the root rot currently infesting his plum trees and couldn’t possibly break away. Susan arranged to have Cook send him a considerable tray of food to see him through this crisis, along with some fine Madeira and an assortment of <i>petits fours</i>.</p>
<p>
As for Charlotte and Sidney, when they retired to their rooms to change, Susan had notes delivered to them, inviting them to share their supper in a seldom-used sitting room on the second floor. Unsurprisingly, they both agreed to the prospect, turning Susan, Lilly, Kitty and the maids into whirlwinds as they prepared the room with soft candlelight, a low fire to keep out the oncoming chill, and food and wine to last through any conversation that might occur.</p>
<p>
As they left the room for their own meal downstairs, Lilly took Susan aside with a light touch on her wrist.</p>
<p>
“May I say, Susan, that any scandalous word about two young people having a private <i>tête-à-tête</i> without a proper chaperone will never pass my lips?”</p>
<p>
“It is my belief that those two would not notice an elephant in the room, therefore they will be very poor company for anyone other than each other. This is best for all concerned.”</p>
<p>
“You do not miss a trick, my girl, and I am proud to know you.”</p>
<p>
At that, Susan drew her friend close. “I could not have wished for a better conspirator, dear Lillian.” She linked their arms. “Come, I hear Cook took on my request for nothing special as a challenge to his abilities. I believe we are in for a treat.”</p>
<p>
Later, between the first course and the second, Susan was able to quiz Lord Babington regarding the delay in delivering Sidney to Chalkstone. When asked to tell the story, Lord Babington – after having been attended to by Lord Fitzpomeroy’s valet and looking quite dashing himself – leaned back in his chair and smiled, his manicured fingers wrapped around the stem of his wineglass.</p>
<p>
“As you may imagine, I arrived in Sanditon and found everything at sixes and sevens in the Parker house. It seems,” he gave Susan a sidelong, knowing look, “that Lady Denham had renegotiated her terms with Tom, ensuring that Sanditon would continue to prosper for some time. And,” he added with an exaggerated expression of surprise, “on the heels of this news had come the request by Mrs. Campion to sever her engagement to Sidney.”</p>
<p>
Susan nodded at Tobin to bring in the next course. “What of Sidney? What was his reaction to this?”</p>
<p>
“When I ran him to ground, armed with my knowledge of where to find Miss Heywood, he was planning to go directly to Charlotte’s village to find her.”</p>
<p>
“A man of action is our Sidney,” Lilly opined as she looked at her laden plate with satisfaction. “Trout <i>en croute</i>, delightful.”</p>
<p>
“Despite his bewilderment at my sudden appearance, he did not pause in his preparations, until I told him I had a message from you with instructions as to how he could reunite with Miss Heywood, now that the obstructions to their future had been removed.”</p>
<p>
“So you gave him my letter?”</p>
<p>
“Yes, my lady, I did. Unfortunately, Sidney Parker can be, shall I say, stubborn in the extreme. He read your letter, put it aside, and continued to gather necessities for the journey.”</p>
<p>
“And you, my lord?”</p>
<p>
“Ah, yes. As much as I longed to return to my bride, I was determined to see this through with my friend and when I told Sidney I was with him to the end, he confided that though he wanted nothing more than to hie to Chalkstone straightaway, he would not be swayed from his original course.”</p>
<p>
“And that was?” Susan asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>
Enjoying the full attention he now held with both ladies, Babington took a sip of wine. “Sidney, having been granted not one but two miracles, was not about to leave the third to chance. Instead of riding to his Charlotte’s side, we made a detour.”</p>
<p>
“Yes? And?”</p>
<p>
Giving in to Susan’s impatient tone, Babington set aside his glass. “And so we went straight to Charlotte’s father so that Sidney could request her hand in marriage.”</p>
<p>
Susan leaned back in chair with a slight thud. “Of course,” she whispered. “The note he gave her.”</p>
<p>
“Indeed, my lady. Mr. Heywood, though understandably baffled by our arrival, was quick to give his consent. Aided, no doubt, by his wife's swift understanding of the situation. Sidney asked him to write a note to convey to Charlotte, so that she would be in no doubt regarding Sidney’s intentions.”</p>
<p>
“That’s nice and tidy,” Lilly said approvingly.</p>
<p>
“You will recall the state in which these two gentlemen arrived, Lilly. It was neither, I would point out.”</p>
<p>
“About that,” Babington took a forkful of pastry, “due to Sidney’s impatience once he had Mr. Heywood’s consent in his pocket, we were forced to take any manner of transportation on the last leg, including an overburdened farm dray with a failed axle. Sidney and I perforce had to aid the farmer, who in turn gave us loan of two horses to complete our journey.”</p>
<p>
“My word.” Susan’s tone was amused as she reviewed all she had learned from Lord Babington. As it turns out, he had one more morsel of information.</p>
<p>
“I must hasten to point out, my lady, that Sidney has raised some questions about your hand in all this. I daresay he and Charlotte will compare notes and you will be asked about some very fortuitous coincidences.”</p>
<p>
“Fear not, my lord, I have far more experience in conspiratorial thinking than those two and if they are dissatisfied with the outcome, I shall join a nunnery. Now, let us enjoy our next course before Cook has a fit of the vapours and we are left to fend for ourselves.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue - The Second Annual Sanditon Regatta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome home, my lady.”</p>
<p>
“Thank you, Tobin. Kitty, please ask Cook to prepare a light repast, I shall take it in my rooms.”</p>
<p>
“Yes, my lady.”</p>
<p>
Kitty disappeared into the house as Susan turned to Tobin. “I will wait upon the morrow to confer with you on the state of the house, as I shall be retiring directly. Unless there is anything of note I need to address immediately?”</p>
<p>
“No, ma’am, the house is in good order.”</p>
<p>
“Excellent. I’ll take my correspondence in my rooms, as well. Lest I forget, please arrange to have Mr. Fossey come around next week when it suits him so that we may review the revenues. Oh, and I’ll want to see Mr. Clive tomorrow afternoon.”</p>
<p>
“Very good, ma’am. Anything else?”</p>
<p>
Susan, though tired from her journey home, gave Tobin a satisfied smile. “Choose a bottle or two of my best to share with the staff – I don’t care what – and one for me, please. I am celebrating this evening.”</p>
<p>
In short order, Susan was ensconced in her most comfortable chair, a cheery fire staving off the damp of a late summer storm. Blessedly free from her stays, she was clothed in a loose dressing gown of lavender silk edged in amethyst velvet, her feet clad in fur-lined mules. Beside her on the table were the remains of Cook’s idea of a light supper and a half-full bottle of wine. Bianca was asleep on a warm bed near the hearth, and the room was softly lit. A quick glance at the stack of correspondence revealed nothing urgent, just a note from the occupant of Carlton House expressing his desire to be in her company as soon as may be, and a long, comfortable letter from Lilly, who had attended her youngest daughter’s confinement and was in raptures over a robust new grandson.</p>
<p>
Refilling her glass, Susan leaned back to stare into the flames. In all, it was the perfect setting to review the past week spent in Sanditon, visiting dear friends and attending the Second Annual Sanditon Regatta.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Her first stop had been at Lady Denham’s, to pay her respects and to see for herself how her business partner had acclimated to being not only the most beloved person in Sanditon  –  rumoured to be a role she had taken on with unexpected fervour -  but to the new wealth that had come her way since they had aligned to save the town.</p>
<p>
Susan’s first reaction was that the lady had put her increased income to work in the most obvious ways, counting four new statues of some vague Greek styling on either side of the crushed shell driveway. Inside was no better – the heavy draperies had been replaced with finer materials but Lady Denham had decided not to take modern tastes into account.</p>
<p>
As she was stripping off her gloves in the large drawing room, she was pleasantly surprised to be joined by Esther, Lady Babington, looking exquisitely stylish in a forest green travelling assembly that Susan remembered from a pattern she herself had suggested.</p>
<p>
“My dear!” Susan cried. They exchanged kisses upon the cheek and then sat down side by side on the divan. “Are you here for the regatta?”</p>
<p>
“Yes,” Esther replied with an air of indulgency, “Babington was mad to try his hand, now that the field has expanded.”</p>
<p>
“Which bodes well for Sanditon’s future, given how many people Tom Parker is expecting for the regatta and other festivities.”</p>
<p>
“Well,” Esther’s smile was wry, “thank heavens someone took him out of the business end of things. Otherwise, I doubt we would be here at all.”</p>
<p>
Susan nodded serenely as she heard the thump of a cane heralding Lane Denham’s arrival. She herself was very pleased with the management of Sanditon and the men she’d chosen to bring about Tom Parker’s dreams and still make Sanditon a success. The three ladies shared a sprightly conversation before Susan excused herself, anxious to travel on to Sanditon.</p>
<p>
She had taken rooms at the newly constructed inn that had barely been finished in time for the regatta, an event now expanded to include other summertime festivities. Whilst visiting with Lady Denham, Susan had sent Heston on ahead to make the rooms ready, and upon her arrival she was pleasantly surprised to find the inn clean and well-appointed, with touches of bucolic elegance fitting for a seaside resort. After changing out of her travel clothes and into a dress more suitable for making calls, she wrote a note and requested that it be delivered immediately.</p>
<p>
It was unsurprising that as she exited the inn an hour later, she was greeted by Mr. Sidney Parker, his presence as<i> soigné</i> as ever, though of a much cheerier aspect than Susan though him capable of less than a year ago. What was surprising was that Charlotte was not beside him.</p>
<p>
“Sidney, how lovely! But where is Charlotte?”</p>
<p>
Sidney doffed his hat and made his bow, then leaned in to place a kiss on Susan’s cheek.</p>
<p>
“She and Mary are currently engaged in distracting Tom from rushing to your side to share his latest plans with you. We thought it best to let you see the current improvements for yourself before such an onslaught.”</p>
<p>
“Thank you, my love. Tom is a dear but a reprieve is not unwelcome.”</p>
<p>
“Then, Lady Susan, allow me to welcome you back to Sanditon.” He offered her his arm and they began to stroll down the street. “I’ve no doubt you will see much has changed.”</p>
<p>
Truly an understatement, Susan thought as they walked down tightly paved roads with proper edges, new business establishments catering to the holiday trade, and the beginnings of broad avenues for the influx of carriages. Wherever Susan looked, there was continuing construction, suitably funded so that materials and manpower were in abundance.</p>
<p>
“Sidney, this is such an achievement from my visit in February. I am quite impressed.”</p>
<p>
Had Susan thought a year ago that Sidney would now be extolling the praises of Sanditon, she would have questioned her own judgement. The Sidney Parker she remembered from the ball turned out to be a man of conflicting ideals – the go-to-the-devil bachelor, swaggering about with his town friends but loyal to his brother’s vision, then the intense young man who had found his match in someone who had challenged him at every level – a special someone who had managed to focus his intellect and capture his heart.</p>
<p>
They made a slow progress toward the street where all the Parkers had taken residence for the season, a plan of row houses fit for the climate now being replicated in an orderly fashion throughout the town. Sidney led her past the first door to the second, which opened as they approached to reveal an ecstatic Charlotte, who careened outside and into Susan’s embrace.</p>
<p>
Soon the whole Parker clan was in the sunny street, all the siblings, the children, and the dogs, including Peppin, the undersized, sweet-natured retriever puppy that Charlotte had become attached to during her stay at Chalkstone. The happy reunion then moved inside to share an informal meal, a determined Tom Parker chattering away with ever more ambitious plans until Mary called for everyone to find something else to do so that Susan and Charlotte could have some time together.</p>
<p>
Resupplied with fresh tea and ensconced in a bright nook, Susan and Charlotte watched Mary shepherd the last Parker child out of the room until only Sidney and Peppin were left.</p>
<p>
“Babington is meeting me at the river to review the kit for Thursday.” He bent over and gave Charlotte a quick kiss. “Enjoy yourself, my dear.”</p>
<p>
Charlotte’s response was an affectionate smile and a swift stroke of his cheek before he left, and then she turned to Susan, each emitting a fond sigh of relief.</p>
<p>
“My dear Charlotte,” Susan began, leaning forward to pat Charlotte’s hand, “what a treat to see you again. And Sanditon! My word, the improvements are staggering.”</p>
<p>
Charlotte nodded, obviously well-pleased. “Mr. Stringer’s ideas have made such a difference in the planning and construction of the town. His new company in London was very amiable when they discovered he’d brought on an entire seaside resort as his client.”</p>
<p>
“Yes, that does smooth the way, doesn’t it? And Sidney? Has he really settled in to the business of running Sanditon whilst his brother is off chasing the fairies?”</p>
<p>
“More than I’d dared hope.” Charlotte shifted her feet so that Peppin could curl up beneath her chair. “Once he understood how much I’d come to cherish Sanditon, he began to think mayhap there was more to it than indulging me and shoring up Tom’s ambitions. Then Lord Babington became involved with his connections, and everything seemed to come together.”</p>
<p>
“What about Tom? Was he too crushed to have that removed from his control?”</p>
<p>
“Not at all. Mary tells me that now he is no longer burdened with the dull task of budgeting, he can bring his ideas forward and see how others react. It has really taken the pressure off all of them.”</p>
<p>
“And may I assume you are keeping your hand in?”</p>
<p>
Charlotte tilted her head with a mischievous glint in her eye. “I daresay Sidney’s patience has been taxed – he may view me as annoying as Tom some days with the ideas I’ve come up with.”</p>
<p>
Susan picked up her saucer and took a sip of tea. “Annoying is not a word I think Sidney would ever use when describing you. Which leads to my next question – when are you due, my dear?”</p>
<p>
Instead of blushing as perhaps a younger Charlotte may have done, the young lady sitting beside Susan laughed in delight.</p>
<p>
“I bet Sidney a guinea that you would discover our secret before we had the chance to inform you. How did you know?”</p>
<p>
“Having not seen you for a few months, the changes were easily recognizable. There is nothing quite like the complexion of woman when she is expecting and you, my dear, are stunning.”</p>
<p>
That did bring the pink to Charlotte’s cheeks. “It is not widely known amongst the families although my mother knows. Oh, and Mary figured it out straight away.”</p>
<p>
“She does have the expertise to make such a deduction, I admit. Sidney must be beyond excited.”</p>
<p>
"He cannot do enough for me." Charlotte sighed. “And yet, I cannot help but think back to conversations we had when we’d first met.”</p>
<p>
“When the two of you weren’t at all getting along.”</p>
<p>
“Yes, he’d once told me that he thought he was not suited for marriage. I had to wonder if a child would be one step too far, but I should have known better.”</p>
<p>
“Why do you say that, Charlotte?”</p>
<p>
She shrugged, as if still surprised by the turns her life had taken. “He has been everything I’d hoped for and beyond. When we are in private, he cannot stop talking about what he will do with a boy, or then with a girl, and then we laugh and he begins all over again. With his dedication to making Sanditon a success, he seems to have found himself a better person all along.”</p>
<p>
“Oh sweetheart,” Susan smiled, “Sanditon had nothing to do with it.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>

Susan drained her wine glass and set it aside. How lovely to see that Charlotte, her friend for so brief a time and yet someone who had touched her heart so keenly, had blossomed into someone  a great deal more than the confused young woman who had sought sanctuary in Susan’s private accommodation that night in London. Now she was a polished young matron, with confidence in her contributions to her new family’s efforts and the love of a man who’d proven to be far more than a London dandy.</p>
<p>
She’d had the week of the regatta to watch them together, both working and playing. Sidney still had a propensity to stand apart and observe, but when Charlotte was nearby, he allowed others to see his more playful side. Whilst Susan was there, the couple announced to the rest of the family that they were due to have a child, whereupon Tom, after congratulating his brother with a hearty thump to the shoulder and a kiss to his sister-in-law’s cheek, began to worry how it would affect their future plans. Upon being reassured that nothing would change, Tom had ordered a toast be given to the proud parents-to-be.</p>
<p>
All in all, a most successful trip. Susan had even wagered on the winning team – the laborers – and had come away a few pence the richer. With Charlotte so content and Sidney thriving beyond expectation, Susan looked forward to a bright future for them and their family.</p>
<p>
As for Sanditon, it had everything it needed to become an absolute triumph for the Parker family. With level heads minding the business and the dreamers dreaming ever more wonderful things for the resort, Susan had no doubt it would carry on into a bright, beautiful future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and thank you, Jane Austen, Georgette Heyer, and all the other Regency romance authors I read as a teenager. It was lovely to be here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>